


Dua puluh empat

by Anonymous



Category: Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dua puluh empat perputaran musim kulalui bersamamu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dua puluh empat

**Author's Note:**

> Fiksi ini adalah alternate universe dari setting Persona. Maka dari itu, karakter canon tidak akan ditampilkan.   
> Persona series (c) Atlus. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini.

Di medan perang, mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Sang pemuda yang merupakan protagonis dalam cerita, sedangkan sang gadis yang adalah antagonis dalam cerita. Bertautan, beriringan.

Keduanya diikuti oleh teman-teman mereka, yang menemukan kesamaan dalam diri orang yang mereka pilih untuk jadi pemimpin itu. Kedua kubu sama-sama dapat membangunkan kekuatan yang tertidur jauh di dalam diri mereka -- kemampuan untuk memanifestasikan perasaan terdalam di dalam diri mereka yang mereka jinakkan dan kendalikan di dunia nyata. Namun tujuan kedua kubu ini sangatlah berbeda. Salah satu kubu menjaga perdamaian. Kubu satu lagi menentang perdamaian itu.

Malam itu, udara berpendar biru merah. 

"Menyerahlah."

"Tidak."

"...Apa yang kau cari?" tanya si pemuda penasaran, penasaran bagaimana gadis di depannya ini begitu tegar, bahkan ketika ia tahu bahwa keadaan tidak berpihak padanya. Tentu, si pemuda dan teman-temannya jauh lebih kuat. Tetapi kubu si gadis pun tidak kalah kuatnya. Bukan hanya besi yang beradu, mental mereka pun beradu. Dan dalam pertikaian kali ini, kubu si pemuda kembali meraih kemenangan.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang kucari," sahut si gadis sedingin es.

"Tapi kau bahkan belum memberitahuku."

Ungu beradu dengan merah. Cahaya yang berdifraksi, semuanya terkumpul di permukaan cembung iris merah sang gadis. Seakan mempertontonkan langit malam yang tidak bertabur bintang.

"Bunuh aku."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau membunuh dengan sia-sia."

"Aku ini musuhmu," si gadis meludah. "Bunuh aku. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan pria lembek sepertimu."

"Pria lembek?" Si pemuda terkekeh renyah, bulatan iris ungu si pemuda berpendar, tertarik dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan pihak yang kalah.

"Yamatono Reis," desis si mata merah tajam. "Hentikan tawamu." 

Reis kemudian berhenti terkekeh, lalu ia menatap si gadis yang bertekuk lutut. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Futabaki Yurrei. Aku tidak suka membunuh dengan sia-sia." Alis Yurrei mengerut, ia tidak mengerti gelagat manusia yang satu ini. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia sembunyikan? Pemuda yang begitu mirip, namun begitu berbeda dengannya. 

Apakah ini permulaan? Atau akhir?

 


End file.
